


Это Хэллоуин (This is Halloween)

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock is full of it, mostly fluffy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон уговаривает Шерлока пойти вместе с ним в Дом с привидениями. Но все происходит не совсем так, как Джон предполагал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это Хэллоуин (This is Halloween)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002362) by [benevola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevola/pseuds/benevola). 



> Хэллоуиииин...)
> 
> Это преслеш.
> 
> Музыка под стать: Panic! At The Disco - This Is Halloween.

~~***~~

 

Стояла свежая ясная октябрьская лондонская ночь, и у Джона Ватсона были планы.  
  
\- Честно, Джон, я не понимаю, зачем тебе я, чтобы идти... куда ты там собрался, - произнес Шерлок, падая на диван. Падение в костюме получилось не таким эффектным, как в пижаме и его любимом халате, но даже такой Шерлок мог быть чертовски раздражающим.  
  
Джон поднял голову, продолжая на ощупь завязывать шнурки на ботинках, и закатил глаза.  
  
\- Потому, что это _весело_ , Шерлок. Конечно же, ты слышал это слово.  
  
Шерлок сел прямо и махнул рукой в сторону Джона.  
  
\- Правда? Дом с привидениями, полный идиотов, одетых в скучные костюмы, выпрыгивающих из-за углов и орущих "бууу"? Скука.  
  
\- Я люблю дома с привидениями. И я иду, - Джон схватил пальто Шерлока и кинул тому в лицо. - А ты идешь со мной. Сейчас.  
  
Громко фыркнув и закатив глаза так, что Джон это чуть ли не кожей ощутил, Шерлок аккуратно пригладил растрепавшиеся кудри, повязал шарф и надел пальто. После чего двинулся к лестнице - нагонять Джона.  
  


~~***~~

Местом действия был старый склад, украшенный фальшивыми пауками и гирляндами с оранжевыми и красными огоньками. Джон схватил Шерлока за руку и потянул в сторону входа. Они купили билеты у человека, наряженного в костюм вампира, с париком и поддельными зубами, и прошли в конец очереди.

Джон, широко улыбаясь, то и дело вставал на цыпочки.

\- Разве я не рассказывал тебе, как сильно я люблю Хэллоуин? Переодевания в смешные костюмы, вечеринки, походы в кино на фильмы ужасов с девушками, - подмигнул он, несильно пихнув Шерлока плечом. - И знаешь, что в этом самое классное?

Холмс моргнул, глупо глядя на него.

\- Нет.

\- Правда? Ты ведешь девушку на страшный фильм, и каждый раз, когда на экране происходит что-то пугающее, она подпрыгивает и хватается за тебя. В конце концов, если постараться, она оказывается практически у тебя на коленях.

Шерлок склонил голову набок, напомнив Джону аиста или еще какую-то долговязую голенастую птицу.

\- Боюсь, что не понимаю, Джон. Почему что-то столь очевидно ненастоящее должно напугать кого-то до такой степени, чтобы он лип к тебе? Я думаю, это все лишний раз подтверждает посредственность интеллекта данного индивидуума, как и неспособность отличать реальное от мнимого.

Джон вздохнул и потер лоб ладонью.

\- Шерлок, это... - он поднял взгляд. - О, смотри, наша очередь! Тебе это точно понравится!

Они прошли сквозь узкий проход, который почти тут же резко поворачивал налево. Как только они завернули за угол, им навстречу выпрыгнула женщина и громко завизжала. Она была одета в костюм ведьмы, в седом парике и каких-то лохмотьях. Джон дернулся и рассмеялся. Шерлок остановился и принялся пристально ее разглядывать, оценивая каждый элемент ее наряда.

\- Грим неплох, но я четко вижу границу его окончания на подбородке. Также довольно большой пучок рыжих волос торчит из-под вашего парика, а мобильный телефон в кармане сильно мерцает. Слишком очевидно.

Джон схватил Холмса за лацкан пиджака и наклонил к себе.

\- Боже, Шерлок! Ты можешь хотя бы притвориться, что получаешь удовольствие, и не смущать меня? Просто подыграй мне хотя бы раз, хорошо?

Детектив закатил глаза. Когда же он их открыл - в них плескался чистый ужас.

\- Ой! Фу! Джон, спаси меня! - он схватил Ватсона за руку. - О, Джон, ты такой сильный! Спаси меня!

Целую секунду Ватсону даже наслаждался ощущением больших рук Холмса на себе. Это... отличалось от женских прикосновений. Странно и непривычно, но приятно. Потом он потряс головой и отпихнул сыщика прочь. Что вообще это такое было? С чего это он внезапно весь вспотел и почему, черт возьми, чувствует бабочек в животе, словно какой-нибудь сопливый подросток? Ватсон двинулся дальше по коридору.

Следующий коридор был увешен ненастоящей паутиной, под которой Джон спокойно прошел, не наклоняясь. А Шерлок - влез прямо в нее. Ватсон широко ухмыльнулся сам себе, слыша возгласы отвращения, пока Шерлок вытаскивал из волос испорченные декорации. Потом была комната с фальшивыми частями тел, покрытыми такой же фальшивой кровью, свисающими с потолка. Шерлок, громко фыркнув, оттолкнул с пути резиновую руку и вытекший из фальшивой головы глаз. И тут Джон решил, что, даже если этот дом с привидениями окажется самым дурацким из всех, поход все же стоил своих денег, хотя бы из-за реакции Шерлока. Он подавил смешок и повернулся к детективу лицом.

\- Шерлок, я... - Ватсон остановился на полуслове, когда увидел огромного человека в костюме монстра Франкенштейна, подкрадывающегося к Холмсу со спины. Он удивленно раскрыл глаза шире.

\- Что? У меня что-то на... - Шерлок резко замолчал как раз в тот момент, когда чудовище, остановившись у него за спиной, громко зарычало.

Джон с явным весельем наблюдал, как глаза Холмса расширились до просто ненормальных пропорций, зрачки закрыли почти всю светло-голубую радужку, а тело активизировалось для активных действий - борьбы или бегства. Похоже, на этот раз единственный в мире консультирующий детектив выбрал побег. С весьма не достойным его звания визгом, Шерлок метнулся за спину Джона, при этом сильно обхватив его руками за шею.

\- Эй! Отпусти, придурок. Мне нечем дышать! - Ватсон извивался, пока не смог освободиться из рук, что оказались словно железные обручи. Он мог поклясться, что видел ухмылку на лице монстра прежде, чем тот повернулся к группке визжащих девочек-подростков, что шли несколькими метрами дальше них.

Остаток пути они прошли с минимальными потравами. Шерлок шел сразу за Джоном, пригнувшись, левой рукой вцепившись в его джемпер и опаляя горячим дыханием его шею. Когда они добрались до зеркальной комнаты, в которой требовалось пройти по шаткому мосту, Холмс схватился за Ватсона и второй рукой. Джон чувствовал, как худое тело детектива прижимается к нему сзади, и очень старался не обращать внимание на тепло, исходящее от него. Он убеждал себя, что причиной его собственного слегка учащенного пульса является сам дом с привидениями. Да, именно так.

\- Джон! - лихорадочно прошептал Шерлок. - Я вижу свет! Думаю, мы уже почти прошли.

Ватсон усмехнулся.

\- Замечательно. Знаешь, Шерлок, я и не представлял, что это место произведет на тебя такой эффект. Никогда бы не подумал, что тебя так просто испугать.

\- Хмм. Я в порядке, Джон. Только идиот будет бояться этого места, - Ватсон видел, что слова Холмса говорили об одном, а мертвая хватка на его бедном джемпере - совершенно о другом.

Наконец они дошли до последнего коридора. В нем не было никаких существ, внезапно выпрыгивающих им навстречу. Джон начал гадать, что же за _Большой финал_ им приготовили. Конечно же, Шерлок и понятия не имел, что совершенно неожиданный финал обязательно будет, поэтому начал потихоньку расслабляться, понемногу отпуская Джона. Доктор старался ничем себя не выдать и идти вперед.

Внезапно, немного в стороне появился гигантский человек в хоккейной маске и с бензопилой в руках, которая производила вполне характерные звуки.

Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок напрягся. Когда мужчина с бензопилой двинулся на них, Шерлок придушенно пискнул и на полном ходу припустил к выходу, полы пальто развивались за ним, словно крылья. Ватсон повернулся к человеку с бензопилой лицом и произнес:

\- Дружище, сколько бы они тебе за это не платили, этого все равно не достаточно.

Отсмеявшись, он пошел искать напуганного до смерти детектива.

Ватсон нашел Холмса стоящим около выхода, руками упирающегося в колени. Он тяжело дышал.

\- Итак... - негромко произнес Джон.

Шерлок поднял взгляд.

\- Да? - прищурившись, он смотрел на Ватсона, ожидая едких комментариев по поводу произошедшего внутри дома.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Китайский ресторан?

Шерлок выпрямился и медленно улыбнулся в ответ. Подойдя ближе, он не спеша расправил помятый джемпер доктора.

\- Только если мы закажем те вареники, что ты так любишь.

После Холмс отошел к проезжей части, чтобы поймать такси, и оставил Джона гадать, что это только что было.

Пока Ватсон шел к ожидающей его машине, он для себя решил, что этот поход был намного интереснее, чем любой ужастик, на который он мог бы сегодня сходить.


End file.
